


The Christmas Vow

by TeamHPForever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several Christmases together, John is tired of Sherlock always deducing his gifts before he unwraps them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Vow

“It’s a new scarf. Black. Wool. Longer than an average scarf.”

“It’s a teapot. Gray. No design.”

“Dress shirt. Dark blue. Most likely to replace the slightly lighter one that was ruined when you knocked my acid samples over.”

“Complete collection of Shakespeare. Plays and sonnets.”

“A new coat. Identical to my last one. You’ve noticed that mine is getting a little thin and are concerned that I’m going to catch a cold.”

John scowls at his flatmate and boyfriend as he examines the gold and silver wrapped package in his hands. The coat is just the latest in a long line of Christmas presents that Sherlock has deduced without even unwrapping.

“I’m going to surprise you one of these days,” John vows. Sherlock scoffs at that and finally unwraps his gift, satisfied that John’s promise also doubles as affirmation for his deductions

The next Christmas—their third since John kissed Sherlock that first time in the freezing rain after a particularly long case—John is determined to keep his word.

He waits until Sherlock has gone down to St. Bart’s to go Christmas shopping. John goes to multiple stores, most of them not to even buy anything, and then changes his clothes the moment he arrives back at the flat to erase any evidence. Sherlock still hasn’t returned, so he knows the detective isn’t going to get any information from the bags.

John stows the presents under his bed and then takes to laying red herrings. Cab change next to his keys. A torn-off receipt “dropped” at the foot of the stairs. A food wrapper from a completely different part of town crumpled up in the garbage.

Satisfied, John takes three empty boxes and an entire roll of paper to wrap it all up, taking advantage of Sherlock’s absence. If John’s going to do this, then he’s determined to go all out.

He rigs a complicated wrapping scheme and, when he’s finally done, places the gift underneath their little tree. John’s present is already there, wrapped in forest green paper. John’s tempted to try out his own deduction skills on it, but he prefers the surprise.

Sherlock is too distracted by his new collection of inner ear bones to pay attention to his Christmas present when he returns.

As time ticks down to Christmas Day—and the moment of truth—John keeps a close eye on Sherlock. He’s always suspected that Sherlock might have a way of opening and resealing presents that’s impossible to detect, but he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

 “For God’s sake, John,” Sherlock says on the day before Christmas Eve. “I’m not going to haul in the X-ray to see what it is. I’ll figure it out before I open it.”

“You don’t know what it is,” John replies, feeling almost light-headed that he's finally managed to fool the great Sherlock Holmes 

Sherlock scoffs but he doesn’t try to refute it.

On Christmas Eve, as John and Sherlock are curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace with cups of hot chocolate clasped in their hands, John catches his boyfriend’s eyes flickering constantly to the present beneath the tree. He’s tempted to say something but he pushes it aside, feeling smug.

“What is it?” John asks on Christmas morning. They’re gathered on the couch side-by-side, a present on each of their laps.

Sherlock holds it up in front of his face, squinting like he can see through the masses of paper and cardboard if he strains hard enough. Something rattles inside.

“It’s a set of books in a larger than necessary box,” Sherlock murmurs. “It’s a Cluedo game. Though after the last one I am not sure why you would bother.”

John glances back at the game tacked to the wall with a large knife. Sherlock has a point there. “Is that your final answer?”

Sherlock growls for him to be quiet and keeps looking. John starts picking at a corner of the wrapping paper on his present. His boyfriend gives in and unwraps the first layer of wrapping paper in a frenzy.

Underneath it is a second layer. Sherlock tears this aside and grins in triumph at the Cluedo box beneath. “I was right!”

“Open it,” John says patiently.

Sherlock obeys to reveal a trio of smaller boxes. He unwraps these only to find the first two of them are empty.

“Did you give me air this year?” Sherlock asks impatiently as he works on the third one. John doesn’t respond. He watches his boyfriend’s face carefully as he opens the box to reveal two things: the new _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_ and a package of new violin strings.

Sherlock is speechless. Unsure what to say, John turns his attention to his own present. The box is only about the size of his fist. Inside it is a smaller box.

Velvet.

His heart pounds as he opens it. He can’t remember being this hesitant since his first kiss all the way back in school. It’s a ring, just a gold band without any adornments or engravings, but somehow it’s perfect.

John raises his head to ask the only question he can think of (“What is this?”) only to find Sherlock on one knee in front of him.

“Make it official, John?” Sherlock asks.

It’s not a heartfelt speech or even a proper proposal, but neither of those are really Sherlock. John finds himself nodding yes and leaning forward to pull his boyfriend—now fiancé, he guesses—into his lap.

Sherlock leans in to kiss him like he has a hundred times before, but for once John finds himself pausing for a moment. “Don’t think this means I will forget that I tricked you,” he says. “You had no idea what I bou--”

Sherlock kisses him before he has the chance to get all the words out.


End file.
